


agastopia

by PerthroSeidraikiri



Series: hold your heart the way he holds your hand [1]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comfort, Demons, Drabbles/Ficlets, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Romantic/Pre-romantic relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24557635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerthroSeidraikiri/pseuds/PerthroSeidraikiri
Summary: Mephisto eyed his reflection in the mirror for a few seconds, "I look like a clown."A snort from Rin was his only answer
Relationships: Okumura Rin/Mephisto Pheles
Series: hold your heart the way he holds your hand [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774975
Comments: 7
Kudos: 64





	agastopia

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing little drabbles/ficlets to a wonderful friend of mine on discord, we're both so completely taken by mephirin XD. 
> 
> So, I decided to make a little series and post whatever we make up.  
> They don't have much to do with canon, maybe sometimes they will? But so far, it's just for fun =]! [I'm also dying for mephirin content, so lol, here we are! \0/]
> 
> I'll update the tags as I go!
> 
> Agastopia - refers to the love of one part of someone's body [I really just searched beautiful words and this popped up XD and it suited the drabble a bit!]

Rin slowly wrapped the scarf around Mephisto's neck, tongue sticking out as he squinted at it, completely concentrated. "Almost..." he murmured, mostly to himself than to the man who's neck was his test subject. The scarf in his hold, that he's twisting and tying almost falls loose. It's silk, bright red and patterned with even redder polka dots, though a much darker color.

"Almost? This is your 6th try." Mephisto drawls, eyeing Rin as he lets out a little huff of annoyance, narrowing his eyes at him before focusing back at the task at hand, eyebrows scrunching slightly as he manages to tuck it in.

"I almost and would have got it a few tries ago before you started to move around!"   
  
The marks, little bites, on Rin's neck peak under his collar which stands at one end and lies limply at the other is a little wrinkled-- which is always almost the state of his collar, but Mephisto knows he's the reason for its state for today. 

  
The older demon looks at him, not all believing his words, "As much as I like having an entrance," he really does, the surprise and irritation on the attendants faces never fails to amuse him, "at this rate," he traced Rin's palm as it tried to continue with his scarf, voice drawling lazily and not at all concerned, "I am going to miss the meeting."

"You said it wasn't important."   
  
Well, in that moment Rin was shrugging his shirt on, it hadn't been. 

"Yes."

Rin looked at him, unamused, "Just shut up, I'm almost done."

Mephisto hummed, lips upturning faintly at the corners.   
  
Azure blue eyes trace the sharp, slightly popped out tendon that graces Mephisto's neck as the man tilts his head, the flesh pale, collared by a shade lighter than his skin.   
  
Just less than a minute later and Rin was grinning up at him, beaming and content as he pulled away, "Perfect!" he exclaimed before shoving the man to the mirror, standing right behind him and peeking at his left as Mephisto eyed his reflection in the mirror for a few seconds, "I look like a clown."

A snort from Rin was his only answer.

**Author's Note:**

> =]  
> Just random drabbles will fill this series really, lmao.


End file.
